And All That Could Have Been
by LightofMoon
Summary: OS SongFic HPDM Prends le et pars le plus loin possible...Tout ce qui étais...Tout ce qui aurait pu être....Tu étais tout pour moi...


_Titre :_ And All That Could Have Been

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Romance/Angst/Drama

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... (J'aimerais bien pourtant…)

_Couple_ : HP/DM

_Avertissement :_ Yaoi, même si rien de graphique. Rating T car sombre et allusions à des relations sexuelles.

_Note :_ Une petite Song Fic sur la sublime chanson And All That Could Have Been de Nine Inch Nails. A ecouter absolument, comme tout le reste de ce que fait ce groupe!

A Sam, parce que sans toi je n'aurais jamais découvert cette chanson magnifique. (Je te dédicace tout ce que j'écris en ce moment c'est pas drôle !)

A Kissy, parce que j'adore ce que tu fais. Je te souhaite tout plein de bonheur….

C'est la 10e histoire que je poste..youhou

* * *

**And All That Could Have Been**

_Breeze still carries the sound  
maybe i'll disappear  
tracks will fade in the snow  
you won't find me here  
_

C'est une journée plutôt ratée…

Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Venir simplement pour te regarder… Venir ici…Venir, tout simplement.

Ce n'est pas le jour idéal pour une promenade, à moins d'aimer la neige. Je crois que ce n'est pas mon cas. Où peut-être que ça l'était avant. Il fait trop froid, bien trop froid pour moi.

Mais je suis convaincu qu'il en serait de même sur la plus chaude des îles du pacifique.

L'immobilité congèle mes membres… J'essaie de me rendre invisible, tellement fort que je pourrai finir par disparaître pour de vrai….Ca serait tellement plus simple.

Je ne veux pas que tu me voies….

Pas cette fois.

Tu ne me trouveras pas ici.

_Ice is starting to form  
ending what had begun  
I am locked in my head  
with what I've done_

La glace commence à se cristalliser sur ma chevelure. Mes lèvres doivent être bleues désormais. Je suis en train de geler, au sens littéral du terme. C'est juste un détail… La matérialisation physique de ce qui a déjà commencé en moi.

J'ai gelé mon âme….

Il ne reste que les images encore et encore. Elles me tiennent prisonnières de cet acte manqué.

Je suis un lâche, je le sais. Même pas capable de le tuer moi-même. J'ai condamné mon parrain, j'ai condamné ce vieillard. Sûrement t'ais-je condamné aussi. Comment vas-tu survivre sans son appui ?

C'est de ta faute.

J'aurais pu être fier. Je l'ai été je crois.

Il m'a prit parmi les siens, je suis devenu un de ses hommes puissant que l'on redoute c'est ce que je voulais, ce que j'ai cru vouloir, ce que…

Tu as fait naître le regret en moi, la culpabilité…Cette obsession malsaine et le remord. Je n'ai jamais été fait pour ressentir tout ça.

_I know you tried to rescue me  
didn't let anyone get in  
left with a trace of all that was  
And all that could have been_

Je sais que tu as essayé de me sauver…

Un baiser, une promesse ?

Non, juste la concrétisation de tout ce qui était entre nous…

Une esquisse de tout ce qui aurait pu être…

Personne…

Je ne laisserai personne entrer dans ma pénitence.

Je suis désolé…

_Please  
take this  
and run far away  
far away from me  
I am tainted  
the two of us  
were never meant to be_

Prends le je t'en supplie…

Prends le et pars loin de moi…

Pars là où je ne pourrais pas t'atteindre.

Je suis sale, une souillure que tu ne pourras pas effacer.

Il n'y aurait jamais dû avoir de toi et moi, même si c'était juste pour combler le froid dans nos poitrines…

Nous deux……

_all these pieces  
and promises and left behinds  
if only I could see  
In my nothing_

Je suis aveugle.

Aveugle à tout ce que j'aurais voulu, à tout ce que j'aurais pu avoir.

Je voyais loin, tout ce que j'aurais pu être…

Et tu étais si près de moi...trop près pour que je réalise ce que j'aurais pu avoir.

Toutes ces promesses…

Je te crois, même si c'était prononcé dans d'étranges circonstances….

Je te crois même si tu as dis ça les yeux révulsés, le corps en sueur…Mon corps en toi… Comme ça tu ne peux mentir, pas ton cœur….

_You meant everything  
everything to me_

Si j'avais su...si j'avais pu juste lire en moi...

Peut-être…

J'étais juste trop jeune…

Et maintenant il est trop tard…

_gone fading everything  
And all that could have been_

Je vais partir...

Juste partir en laissant le froid m'emporter…

Effacer tout ce qui a été…

Détruire tout ce qui aurait pu être…

_Please  
take this  
and run far away  
far as you can see_

Prends le, encore chaud et sanglant...

Prends le et enfuis toi….Aussi loin que possible…..

Là où je ne pourrais plus jamais t'apercevoir de mes yeux inexpressifs.

_I am tainted  
and happiness and peace of mind  
were never meant for me_

Je suis taché…

Sali par le pouvoir…

Cela a toujours signifié bien plus à mes yeux que le bonheur où n'importe quel autre sentiment humain…

Je suis insensible…

Ne parles pas de mon éducation, c'est en moi, c'est juste moi...froid…faux….

J'ai eu tout faux…

_all these pices  
and promises and left behinds  
if only I could see  
In my nothing_

Mes doigts commencent à geler, il est temps que je parte, mais je suis comme cloué au sol.

Tous ces serments….Toutes ces choses que je n'aurais pas dû apprendre...toutes celles que j'aurais dû laisser de coté.

La marque sur mon bras…Les marques de tes doigts…

Je ne regrette pas…

Je te regrette toi…

J'aurais aimé ne jamais venir ce soir là, ne jamais être confronté …

Si seulement j'avais pu le prédire…..

Mon ennemi, mon héros…

_You meant everything  
everything to me_

Je n'aurais pas dû voir cette larme sur ta joue...

Et tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser te consoler….

Moi en toi….Tes soupirs…L'éclat de tes yeux, la douceur de ta peau, le goût salé de tes larmes…..

C'est plus que ce que je peux supporter…

Et mes illusions en éclats…..

Et ce n'est pas assez à te donner….

Prend le…..

Je t'en supplie…

Prend mon cœur et emmène le loin de moi…

Aussi loin que tu peux de tout ce qui s'est passé….

Dans mon néant…

Tu étais tout pour moi…

Tout ce qui étais…

Et tout ce qui aurait pu être….

_The End._

Traduction de la chanson 

La brise porte toujours le son

Peut-être vais-je disparaître

Les pistes disparaîtront sous la neige

Tu ne me trouveras pas ici

La glace commence à se former

Terminant ce qui avait commencé

Mon cerveau est bloqué

Sur ce que j'ai fait

Je sais que tu as essayé de me sauver

Je n'ai laissé personne entrer

Laissé avec une trace de tout ce qui était

Et tout ce qui aurait pu être

S'il te plait

Prends-le

Et cours loin

Loin de moi

Je suis

Entaché

Nous deux

Ca n'aurait jamais du être

Toutes ces

Pièces

Et promesses et laissés pour compte

Si seulement je pouvais voir

Dans mon

Néant

Tu signifiais tout

Tout pour moi

Parti en faisant tout disparaître

Et tout ce qui aurait pu être

S'il te plait

Prends-le

Et cours loin

Aussi loin que tu puisses

Je suis

Entaché

Et le bonheur et les mots d'esprits

Ne voulaient rien dire pour moi

Toutes ces

Pièces

Et promesses et laissés pour compte

Si seulement j'aurais pu voir

Dans mon

Néant

Tu signifiais tout

Tout pour moi


End file.
